


Angel Wings

by amethyst_starfall



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Death, Feels, Major Charachter Death, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:19:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethyst_starfall/pseuds/amethyst_starfall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by this post on tumblr: http://thriftyredhead.tumblr.com/post/54653324645/merlinisahuntingdetective-ticklememisha</p><p>I was in the middle of a fluff piece and this asshole post shows up and blows that to shit like the Deathstar. I hate myself for writing this but I felt it had to be written.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Angel Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post on tumblr: http://thriftyredhead.tumblr.com/post/54653324645/merlinisahuntingdetective-ticklememisha
> 
> I was in the middle of a fluff piece and this asshole post shows up and blows that to shit like the Deathstar. I hate myself for writing this but I felt it had to be written.

Cas was dying. Dean could feel it in his very soul. The same soul that Castiel had grasped and raised from the pit of hell. The same soul that Castiel had healed with his grace. This can’t be happening! Dean screamed inside his own head.

He cradled the angel in his arms, holding him close to his chest trying to make everything alright.

“Cas, you sonofabitch, you can’t die on me! Who is going to save my ass?” He asked with a sob ridden chuckle. Cas just lay limp in his arms staring at him. He was still breathing, but only just.

“De- Dean…” Cas gently mumbled.

“Cas, Cas, buddy, I’m here. I’ve got you, man.”

“Dean… you, nggh, have to get… away,” the angel gasped.

“No way, man. I am not leaving you here. We just have to get you up. We just need Sammy to get here to help.”

“N-no, Dean. I am dying,” the angel whispered.

“No, no you’re not. Not on my watch!”

“Y-yes.. I am. You have to l-let me go,” voice rasping.

“Not going to happen.” Castiel tried to push Dean away, but Dean only held onto him tighter and pulled him closer.

“Dean, m-my death- the sheer power of it may kill you, if not maim you.”

“I don’t care. I’m not going to leave you here to die alone!” Dean said almost shouting at the angel as he gripped him. Castiel tried to drag himself from the hunter’s grasp. He could feel himself slowly starting to near the edge of darkness. He could feel it coming for him. “Cas, no!” Dean held the angel tight to his chest. His angel. He was damned if he was going to let this happen.

“SAMMAY!!!!!” Dean screamed into the night hoping Sam or anyone would hear him. The inky black that surrounded them was silent save for Cas’ ragged breaths and Dean’s pounding heart. Castiel looked into Dean’s eyes. They were jade and red and swollen. Tears spilling down and dripping onto his trench coat. He smiled a small smile. He lifted his hand to touch Dean’s cheek.

“Dean, I..” and all of a sudden a rush of energy knocked Dean back. He lost his grip on the angel as he was crushed to the ground with the sheer force. All he could see were sparks of light. When the force relented he sat up. Cas was still in his lap, blue eyes dull and his chest unmoving. Cas was dead. His angel gone. There was a severe crushing sensation in his chest as if someone had gripped his heart and squeezed. Great gasping sobs tore out of the hunter’s throat as he clutched the angel to him.

“Cas, no, no, please come back..” he trailed off into more guttural screams. He shook the angel, he nudged him, even slapped him to no avail. He was really gone. “CAS!” he screamed into the silent night and he embraced the angel. There were so many things he wanted to tell him, to say to him. Things Cas never knew. “PLEASE, BRING HIM BACK!” he screamed at the sky. No answer. He held Cas’ body close to him, cooing at him, rocking him, touching his hair and holding his hand. He put Cas’ hand on his chest and hisses.

He noticed an intense burning across his chest. He thought it was the pain of losing Cas, but no, this felt more physical. It felt more..tangible. He loosed his grip upon Castiel and looked down. His skin was scorched in the shape of a partial angel wing. He could see the striations of the feathers seared into his flesh. He could count the feathers. It was almost like a tattoo of sorts. He reached his hand to touch it and hissed again. It hurt. This is what he had left of Cas. His wing seared upon his chest, over his heart. That’s where the angel had always lived, in his heart.


End file.
